


A Momoent

by Fadedwriter



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Romance, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: One-shot. Ryuji saves Shiemi from a demon during a mission and they have a slight moment.





	A Momoent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years back on Fanfiction.net.

                “Watch Out!” Suguro yelled. He tackled Shiemi down to the ground as a raven like demon swooped over them. The two young exwires were deep inside the forest at night. They had a mission to get rid of the demon along with the other members of their class. The two had gotten separate from the group when they went after the demon.

                Suguro looked down at Shiemi. “Are you ok?” Shiemi gave a simple nod. Suguro got off of her and moved to the side. He pulled the shotgun off his back. He aimed it directly at the demon as it flew up in a crescent shape. He fired, striking it directly in the heart.

                A smile spread across his face. “Got him.” He then bit down on his teeth in pain as he rolled over on his back. One of Suguro’s eyes was shut when he looked down at his right ankle that had been burned by a demon’s miasma. “Darn it.”

                Shiemi crawled over to him. She placed her head directly above Suguro’s. “Ryuji, are you alright?” Suguro began to blush from being so close to his secret crush. He never let anything slip about it, but he defiantly wasn’t use to her being this close.

                Shiemi gazed down at his ankle. “You were harm by the demon’s poison. We’ll need to treat it right away.”

                Suguro managed to sit himself up. “I’ll be fine. It’s really isn’t that bad.”

                Shiemi held up one finger to his face. “No, it could get infected if we don’t take care of it right now.” Shiemi summoned her Greenman. “Nii-san.” She clapped her hands together, asking for the needed plants to heal the boy’s wounds.

                The tiny Greenman grew the necessary plant out of its chest that Shiemi picked. Suguro just watched her as she went to work. A gentle calmness fell on his face. He really did admire the girl not simply because she was beautiful, but she had a hard work effort; she was determined to prove herself just like he was.

                Shiemi wrapped the plant around his ankle that sent a slight pitch of pain up his leg. Suguro naturally didn’t mind. He was use to pain. When she was finished, Shiemi came back up in front of him. “There how does that feel?” She had the sweetest smile on her lips.         

                “Better, thanks,” Suguro answered. He gave her a small smile back.

                Shiemi placed her hands together and lowered her gaze. Her cheeks had reddened slight. “I’m glad. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you because, I….”

                “Shiemi, Bon,” yelled a voice. They looked into the forest to see Rin and the others running toward them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment.


End file.
